Forretress
Summary Forretress is a Pokemon debuting in the second generation. It's a bug covered by a steel hard shell. Its inner core has apparently never been seen, even when it feeds. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Forretress Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Bagworm Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Metal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction (Fires pieces of its shell to attack as a reflex, not a conscious decision, and instinctually jumps back upon missing without it being a conscious action), Magnetism Manipulation and Pseudo Flight, Attack Reflection, Earth Manipulation, Damage Boost, Homing Attack, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (Low; Regrows pieces of its shell that it fires instantly), Fear Manipulation, Can shoot gooey blobs, Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Telekinesis, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, and Fungus Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Scales well above Pupitar) Speed: Unknown travel speed (normally spends its time rooted on trees) with Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Can keep up with Golem) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Is one of the most durable Pokemon) Stamina: Very high. Scales to Lucario, Machamp, Poliwrath, and Raticate in terms of stamina. Range: Standard melee range. Several dozen meters with Self-Destruct and Explosion. Up to kilometers with Earthquake and Zap Cannon. Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Animalistic with high battle intellect, as Pokemon are naturally hardwired for battle. Weaknesses: Fire Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Sturdy:' Forretress cannot be OHKO'd *'Overcoat:' Forretress's hidden ability. It is immune to damage from weather and effects from spore/powder attacks. *'Explode:' An ability in Pokemon conquest. When defeated, Forretress explodes, doing damage to all those near it. *'Jagged Edge:' An ability in Pokemon Conquest. Doing physical damage to Forretress hurts the opponent as well. |-|Levelup moves= *'Mirror Shot:' Forretress fires energy from its polished body. this has a chance to lower accuracy. *'Autotomize:' Forretress sheds some weight to sharply raise its speed. *'Heavy Slam:' Forretress slams its weight onto the opponent, doing more damage the heavier Forretress is than the opponent. *'Zap Cannon:' Forretress fires a powerful ball of electricity from itself. The move is guaranteed to paralyze. *'Magnet Rise:' Forretress uses the power of magnetism to make itself rise into the air. *'Toxic Spikes:' Forretress shoots poisonous spikes from the holes on itself that if stepped on instantly poison the opponent. Another set of poisonous spikes creates bad poison. *'Tackle:' Forretress tackles the opponent. *'Protect:' Forretress puts up a forcefield that protects it from all damage until it goes down. The move has an increased chance of failure if used back to back. *'Self-Destruct:' Forretress blows itself up, doing extreme damage. The move normally knocks out the user but as seen in the anime, it can do this for fun. *'Bug Bite:' Forretress bites the opponent, eating any edible item the opponent has on it. *'Take Down:' Forretress does a tackle powerful enough to do recoil damage to itself. *'Rapid Spin:' Forretress spins at the opponent, removing all hazards on itself in the process. *'Bide:' Forretress makes itself immobile temporarily, allowing itself to be attacked. It stores all the energy of the moves that hit it and deal all the damage back at once twofold. *'Natural Gift:' A move that changes damage and effect depending on held berry. *'Spikes:' Forretress launches a set of spikes from itself, damaging any opponent that steps on it. It can set up to three layers of Spikes. *'Payback:' Forretress attacks the opponent vengefully, doing double damage if Forretress was just attacked. *'Explosion:' A more powerful version of Self-Destruct. *'Iron Defense:' Forretress strengthens its body like iron, sharply raising its defense. *'Gyro Ball:' Forretress powerfully spins at the opponent. The move does more damage the slower Forretress is than the opponent. *'Double-Edge:' A life-risking tackle that does insane damage at the cost of severe recoil damage to Forretress. |-|Breeding moves= *'Counter:' Forretress deals the physical damage it took just prior and deals it back twofold. *'Endure:' Forretress braces itself for impact, making the next move that hits it not defeat it no matter what. *'Flail:' Forretress flails about, doing more damage the closer to defeat Forretress is. *'Pin Missile:' Forretress launches pins from itself repeatedly, two to five times back to back without a second in between. *'Power Trick:' Forretress swaps its offensive stats with its defensive stats. *'Revenge:' Forretress attacks the opponent, doing double damage if Forretress was just hit. *'Sand Tomb:' Forretress traps the opponent in a whirlwind of sand. Not only is the opponent trapped in the sand tomb, but the tomb does damage to the opponent every so often. *'Stealth Rock:' Forretress launches floating pointed stones from itself that surround the opponent's field indefinitely. *'Swift:' Forretress fires homing energy bolts shaped like stars at the opponent. |-|Pokemon GO moves= *'Struggle Bug:' Forretress attacks the opponent, lowering the opponent's special attack in the process. *'Earthquake:' Forretress creates a powerful earthquake, doing damage to friend and foe alike so long as they're in its range. *'Rock Tomb:' Forretress entombs the opponent in rocks, lowering their speed in the process. |-|IQ Skills= Note, can be turned off at will *'Efficiency Expert:' Forretress will attack the opponent with the lowest health first. *'Status Checker:' Forretress will not be redundant and use an attack that inflicts a status if the opponent is already inflicted with that status. *'Cheerleader:' Forretress raises the offensive stats of all allies near it. *'Nontraitor:' Even when confused, Forretress will not attack allies. *'Bodyguard:' Forretress will take the blow for allies that are low on health. *'Brick-Tough:' Forretress naturally has higher health. Can't be turned off *'Power Pitcher:' Forretress has increased strength, so attacking by throwing is increased in power by a factor of 1.5. *'Survivalist:' Forretress will get fuller off of less and will occasionally resist the negative effects of eating bad food. *'Wise Healer:' Forretress gets more from things that involve healing. *'Wary Fighter:' When Forretress misses an attack, it will instinctually move back to avoid getting conterattacked. *'Deep Breather:' Upon advancing, via for example, moving to another floor, Forretress becomes more capable of spamming its moves. *'Defender:' Forretress trades some of its offensive prowess for defensive prowess by raising the latter stats by 1 stage while lowering the former stats by 1 stage. *'Energy Saver:' Forretress's belly and therefore stamina goes down slower. *'Quick Healer:' Forretress recovery happens quicker. *'Lava Evader:' Forretress avoids entering lava. *'Counter Hitter:' Forretress sometimes passively deals back 1/4 of the damage dealt upon it. *'Sure Hit Attacker:' Forretress's attacks that aren't named moves have an incredibly hard time missing. *'Intimidator:' Forretress can sometimes passively instill fear upon the opponent, preventing them from attacking. *'House Avoider:' Forretress's instincts prevent it from entering areas that have opponents ready to ambush it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Bugs Category:Monsters Category:Pokemon Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Worms Category:Species Category:Races